Our Saving Grace
by ModernDayJuneCleaver
Summary: Breaking out of the Hoag was easy compared to taking down Miguel Ortiz, leader of Mexico's largest drug cartel. Adrianne McCaffery is driven to be his undoing. Can Ortiz be taken out without the brothers losing another teammate? A woman?    Currently on hiatus until the bug bites me again to write more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Boondock Saints, they are a product of Troy Duffy's mind, not mine. Sure wish they were thoug!**

**I only own my own characters. **

**Chapter 1- Analyze Our Brains**

Smecker smiled at Bloom, "Something tells me that those boys will be just fine."

"What's the plan?" the now brunette asked.

"We've already have someone inside."

Conner groaned as the prison nurse aptly named Helga for her lumberjack appearance, forced him into a sitting position to redress his bandages. Not as if he was special she had just gotten done manhandling Murphy who was looked relieved to be out of her less than caring hands.

It had been four weeks since their capture and Romeo was showing no signs of improvement.

He looked to Murphy who grimaced as he caught a full view of the large backside of Helga that was aimed directly at him, Conner had to fight back a chuckle. The door opened to their room as a young woman walked in.

She definitely wasn't one of the usual plain female employees that the Hoag employed, young and quite stunning. Wearing a white coat signifying that she was a doctor. Dark brunette hair pinned up with a clip and bright blue eyes behind narrow glasses. She looked at the nurse and nodded, Helga tightened the bandage a little too tight earning a grimace from Connor. The nurse and guard left the room as the doctor walked between the two brother's beds. Connors slate blue eyes took in the red heels, black pencil skirt and red blouse peeking from where the lapels of her coat met. Professional with a hint of sexy, nothing he had seen grace their room ever.

"Good afternoon, Connor MacManus" She said shaking his hand, it soft and dainty in his own large and calloused hand.

"Murphy MacManus" she turned to Murphy and shook his hand as well.

She sat down at a chair at the end of Connors bed, "I am Doctor Geraldine Neil, I will be your physicist until your release from our medical wing."

"Ya here to analyze our brains lass?" Murphy asked.

She nodded, "I am here to supply information for your upcoming trial, to hone in on what would have cause you two to do what you did."

"Sorry to be blunt, but ya don't look like the usual docs that we get in here." It was a backhanded compliment from Conner who hated the idea of someone picking his brain.

"I realize that I am probably one of the doctors that you want to see the least right now."

There was a snort from Murphy, "I wish all our doctors and nurses looked like ya lass."

She smiled slightly and continued, "What information I can obtain from you two could end up freeing you." Both brothers cocked their eyebrows.

"Well it's already late, I just wanted to come by and introduce myself. I will be back tomorrow morning to start your sessions, please feel free to send for me." She handed Connor a business card and a pamphlet on their medical wing. As she extended her left hand he caught sight of a tattoo on her wrist, a claddaugh. Geraldine looked down at the tattoo sadly and looked deep into his eyes and nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you two soon." She shook their hands again and left.

"Wha the hell was that all about?" Murphy asked as the door shut before the guard could come back in.

"I think this lass is our ticket outta here." Connor handed Murphy the card and pamphlet. The business card was old and tattered but you could see 'Agent Paul Smecker' in bold print, and the pamphlet was for employees on emergency precautions taken during riots.

"Aye," Murphy nodded as the door opened again and he tucked away the papers.

*This is my first fanfiction that I have ever published please be kind :) I know the first chapter is fairly short but I will be posting more tomorrow morning (especially if I get reviews) Thanks All!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Stand Down Boys**

It was past midnight when there was a ruckus not too far away from their room, an alarm sounded and a voice came over the intercom. "Prison riot, Sector 4 and 5."

The sectors just outside the prison infirmary. Both brothers tensed knowing most likely it was headed their way.

The guard on duty nodded to them as he was ordered over his walkie talkie to report to the nurses' station immediately.

Not too long after they heard what sounded like a short scuffle and someone falling against the wall. The both stood ready for the onslaught ahead.

Murphy and Connor went to the door each taking a side. The nob turned and was pushed open.

"Stand down boys." Leaving them aghast, there was Dr. Neil.

She walked in, in completely different attire as before, donning a custodial jumpsuit and beanie. Not that Connor didn't notice the feminine curves of her body, that couldn't be hidden with a potato sack.

"Wha the hell doc?" Murphy exclaimed, "Whas goin' on?"

"Time to get out of here." She said throwing a duffel bag onto Connors bed. "In that bag is uniforms for the custodial workers who are being evacuated right now, wear the caps as well and you two won't be recognized in all this havoc."

Without wasting time they pulled on the uniforms as fast as they could with their injuries. She stepped forward to help zip Connors jumpsuit. His eyes met her crystal blue eyes, time seemed to slow down as her hands lightly went down his chest, both their pulses quickening.

She blushed and busied herself by turning to Murphy and helped him zip up as well.

"What about Romeo?" He asked. She turned to the Latino man. "He will be transferred to another facility since he has yet to wake up from his coma."

"What sort of facility?" Connor asked, clearly worried about their counterpart.

"Don't worry, he will be coming with us to the sanctuary," A familiar male voice came into the room. Smecker, dressed in scrubs along with Bloom. They immediately got to work getting Romeo ready to be moved.

"Love the new do Bloom," Murphy winked at her, she promptly flipped him the bird started detaching cords from the wall next to Romeo's bed.

"We will give you a call when we get to the safe house." Bloom told Neil who nodded and handed the beanies to the brothers.

"Let's go."

"There's no way in hell we are going unarmed," Connor grumbled covering his dirty blonde hair with the cap given to him.

Doctor Neil rolled her eyes reaching into the duffel bag pulling out their desert eagles with the custom canons.

"How did you get these lass?" Murphy exclaimed taking the one that she had extended out to him, Connor did the same cocking it back.

"I have my ways," she winked.

"You boys ready?" Dr. Neil asked pulling out her own Beretta cocking it and opening the door.

They simultaneously answered "Aye." Then booked it out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Suits You Better**

Amazing enough they made it out of the Hoag with no problem. As the three piled into an ordinary black sedan, a change of clothes waiting for them to relieve them of the jumpsuits. Connor took shotgun, "Geraldine, where are you taking us?" As she and Murphy piled in.

"Adrianne."

"Wha?"

"My real name is Adrianne McCaffery, the doctor name was an alias."

"Adrianne suits you much better lass," Murphy appraised making her smile.

"Tha still didn't answer my question."

"We need to get out of this part of the country as soon as possible, you are needed elsewhere, in the southwest."

"Why tha hell there?"

"Well just like the mafia here, we've had quite the problem with the Mexican cartels and drug lords." her hands tightening on the steering wheel as they headed on to the interstate that would take them out of Boston.

Not missing how tense she was Connor asked, "You have a personal stake in this?"

"Very personal." With a hand still on the wheel she pulled out a long chain, at the end hung two wedding bands.

She then pulled her right sleeve up exposing a tattoo of a small clover with the initials GJM and the dates 5~16~2004 to 10~22~2007.

"I'm so sorry lass," Murphy spoke quietly squeezing her shoulder slightly.

Connor ran his fingertips gently over the clover creating goose bumps all the way up her arm.

"My husband and son were taken hostage, I was an investigation specialist for ICE working on a lead to take down one of the largest and cruelest drug lords and someone leaked my information. They were tortured, videotaped and sent to my office within a few hours of them being taken. They were missing all of thirty-two hours and kept alive until I was allowed on the site in which I was to be a part of an exchange."

Her voice shook as she breathed deeply. Murphy squeezed her shoulder again as she continued.

"Neither side had no intention of exchanging, we both had our own agendas but as soon as I was in the room there was a firefight, all three of us were shot, and of course our agents took almost everyone out, except the four ringleaders who got away. My son, Grant died immediately my poor husband wasn't so fortunate. I had been shot in the throat, the bulled narrowly missed my jugular but my poor husband was shot in the stomach and was slowly dying."

The brothers felt a chill, the same way Rocco had passed, a painful torturous death. This was this woman's husband, they both felt a pang of pity for her.

"I swore from that day on I would find each and every mother fucker involved and kill them," her teeth gritted together, "I'm not the first person and wouldn't be the last if I don't do something about them. I don't want anyone else to suffer as I have so I am asking for the saint's help."

Endeared by her story Connor studied the woman, she didn't look to be past her mid-twenties, she was petite in height maybe all of 5'2". He knew like his brother that they felt the need to protect her but for him it was also a sexual attraction. Connor felt guilty for the it, she lost her husband and child. He pushed the thoughts fueled by his testosterone to the back of his mind.

"The saints would feel privileged to kill these greasy assholes for you." Murphy said with enthusiasm.

"With me." she stated.

"Ya's got to be kidding me?" Connor grunted out.

"Like fuck I'm staying behind!"

"Have ya noticed the pattern of what happens to anyone who gets close to us?"

Adrianne angrily turned into a gas station parking lot and turned to both brothers.

"I did not bring you two into this to do this job for me! You two have the skills I need to take this drug lord and everyone involved down. If you aren't willing to have me come with you then I will drop you two off here and finish this myself, I've already lost everything so I would rather die making a difference." Her face was serious; no bull shit that she would do this with or without them.

Conner and Murphy looked at each other, silently communicating that they knew they were pretty much in need of her direction to at least get there. Maybe they would be able to convince her otherwise once they reached their destination.

"Fine, lass, lets at least get there and then we can go from there." Connor stated, looking deep into her fierce gaze.

"Okay, we first need to get to Texas, we need to take shifts driving to get there as soon as possible I will drive for as long as I can, it should take us about thirty hours to get there." The brothers nodded and got comfortable. This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
